


Burns Brighter

by spacehopper



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehopper/pseuds/spacehopper
Summary: Ketsu learned young that only the strong survived.





	Burns Brighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raininshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/gifts).



“What are you doing here?”

Ketsu could tell Sabine regretted the words the moment they left her mouth, from the way she quickly glanced past Ketsu towards the battle raging behind her. Once, Ketsu might’ve cracked a joke, or said some bullshit line about how they were sisters in battle, true Mandalorians. Sabine had always loved that, and Ketsu had been happy to play along. But the words had long tasted like ash on Ketsu’s tongue.

So instead she smiled ruefully and crouched next to Sabine behind the shaky cover she’d established.

“I’ve come—“ To rescue you, she almost said. But when had Sabine ever needed to be rescued? A stray blaster bolt passed far too close for comfort, and Ketsu shook herself. This wasn't the time.

“I’m here to help,” she said. “Does it matter why?”

Their eyes locked, and Ketsu wondered if Sabine had always been so strong, so sure, like Ketsu never really was, no matter what she pretended.

“Then what are you waiting for,” said Sabine, a small smile tugging at her lips. She tossed Ketsu a grenade, and nodded towards the direction the enemy fire had come from. “The war isn’t gone to win itself.”

Ketsu crouched down next to her, and waited for her moment.

*

Only the strong survive.

It was something Ketsu had learned young, from the sneering contempt her uncle had for the late Duchess, and from the death of her mother at the hands of the Empire. Her mother hadn’t been strong enough, one of her cousins said when they learned of her death. He was older than Ketsu, bigger and taller, a cadet at the Imperial Academy. She’d punched him anyway, and lost just as surely as her mother had.

“She fought with honor,” her aunt said after, cleaning the blood from Ketsu’s face. “Like a true Mandalorian.”

“She’s dead,” Ketsu said. Her cousin was laughing on the other side of the room, standing over another cousin he’d bested in combat, showing the skills he’d learned.

“Not all battles end in victory,” her aunt said. “Your mother believed it was worth dying for. That it was her duty to try.”

Ketsu turned her face away, looking away from her aunt, away from her cousin, and the other family that crowded the room to celebrate her mother’s glorious death. The Imperials might have wanted to suppress any sort of celebration for someone they say as a traitor, a _rebel._ But they weren’t strong enough. Not yet.

“An honorable death is still a death,” Ketsu said.

When she asked if she could study at the Imperial Academy, her uncle had been more than happy to grant her wish. Her aunt had hesitated, then added that she hoped Ketsu would learn more of duty and honor.

But all Ketsu wanted to learn was how to win.

*

At the academy, she learned many things. Some they intended to teach, some they did not. She learned how to fight, and how to lie. She learned that the Empire was rigid in rules, and that the Empire was corrupt. She learned that everything she had been told as a child was a lie. There was no honor in duty.

And she also met Sabine

*

“What are you doing?”

The girl started, dropped the can of spray paint. But she recovered admirably, dropping into a defensiveness stance, scanning the room to see if Ketsu was alone, if there were other students, or worse, instructors.

“Relax. I’m not going to tattle on you. Just an admirer of your work,” she said, nodding at the graffiti covering the wall. It was out of the way, where the budding artist was unlikely to be disturbed, and out of the way of the security cameras. Very canny. Ketsu liked that.

“What do you want?” she said, stooping down to pick up the can before returning to her work.

“Just to talk. Noticed you around. You’re new, aren’t you?” Ketsu leaned casually against a nearby crate, trying to seem less interested than she was. Most of the students were boring to a fault, enamored as they were with old Mandalorian ideals and new Imperial ones. An artist was unique, and an ally that might be worth having in such a rulebound place.

“Yes,” she said, continuing with her artwork. So it was going to be like that, was it?

“I’m Ketsu Onyo.” She waited for a response. Stubborn, wasn’t she? Finally the artist sighed, turning to Ketsu.

“You’re not going to leave unless I talk to you, are you?” she said. Ketsu shrugged, her lips twitching into a smile. “I’m Sabine Wren.”

Ketsu had known that, of course. Clan Wren, House Viszla. Out of favor now, since Pre Viszla’s failed coup. Her uncle would tell her to avoid Sabine. He’d say she’s dangerous, despite the influence her family still wielded. No good getting involved in politics, he’d say. You’ll end up like your mother.

“I think we’re going to be friends,” Ketsu said, holding out her hand. After a moment’s hesitation, Sabine took it. She met Ketsu’s stare evenly, not flinching like some people did, knowing the reputation she’d gained.

Sabine, Ketsu could tell, wasn’t one to go down without a fight.

*

Ketsu left Sabine because she wasn’t strong enough. That was what she told herself, again and again, like the repetition would make the words sink in the way the colors darkened then vanished with each layer of paint she applied to her helmet, wiping Sabine away. It was Sabine who was weak, like her mother. A voice that sounded like her uncle agreed, and she shoved it away. A voice that sounded like her aunt said she was weak, for leaving Sabine behind. For being afraid.

She pushed that away, too. They were all wrong. She wouldn’t end up like her mother.

Sometimes the only thing you could do was run.

*

And run Ketsu did. If someone asked, she’d have said she was surviving, said she was thriving. She’d won a ship, won a place in the Black Suns. She had everything she always wanted.

A voice that sounded like Sabine said there was more to life than that. A voice that sounded like her mother said there were some things worth dying for.

She wished she could ignore them.

*

“There’s no way we can win this,” Sabine shouted over the far too close sound of enemy fire. They’d brought out the heavy weapons, realizing now that there was no need to converse, that it really was just two young women, alone against a couple dozen Imperial troops and loyal Mandalorians. Despite her words, Ketsu could tell she was still thinking, still trying to find a way out. If anyone could do it, it’d be Sabine. But Ketsu hadn’t come all this way just to die by her side.

“Wait for it,” she said. Some of her smugness must have crept into her voice, as Sabine eyed her warily. But apparently their last two encounters had been enough for Sabine to trust her again. It wasn’t something Ketsu deserved, she knew. You didn’t just leave someone to die and outright ask their forgiveness. But maybe she could earn it.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the Imperial Encampment. Ketsu entirely failed to suppress a smile as the remaining Imperials fled in horror as their weapons backfired.

Sabine gaped for a moment, then let out a wild yell, jumping up and hugging Ketsu. She was dirty from the fight, and Ketsu could tell she probably hadn’t showered in days. But she didn’t hesitate to return the hug, briefly burying her face in Sabine’s hair before letting her go.

“What did you do?” Sabine asked. Probably hoping she could replicate it, if Ketsu knew Sabine.

“The Empire should be more careful about their suppliers,” Ketsu said, shaking her head. “Trusting criminals.”

“You,” Sabine hesitated, “no, not you. The Black Suns.”

Ketsu shrugged. “They didn’t mean to, and they’ll be mad as hell when they find out.” Ketsu held her hand out to Sabine, and she took it without hesitation.

“But I’m not going back,” she said.

Some things, Ketsu had learned, were worth fighting for.


End file.
